bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiyō Ikidōri
Taiyō Ikidōri (太陽の憤り Lit Translation, "Wrath of the Sun,") is the Captain of the 4th Division, and longtime friend of both the Hayate Noble Family and Aizen Clan. Appearance Taiyō Ikidōri is a fair complexion, well-endowed, well-toned woman with long blonde hair usually fixed into pair of pigtails of sorts leaning more to a ponytail fashion with her brow exposed showing a diamond shaped tattoo marking and her bangs leaning on either side of her temples. She has brown eyes, strong jaw and cheekbones, and red lips. She usually wears what looks like a matte black variant of the Gotei 13 Haori uniforms Captains wear, going down only to her calfs and hung open loosely, showing her well endowed cleaveage as well as her Soul Reaper uniform. She sports a pair of tower wooden clog sandals with black band laces. She also is garnished with a peculiar, emerald gem necklace that hangs loosely over her sternum. Personality: Taiyō Ikidōri is a calm, concentrated individual, often appearing as rough or brusque on first encounters, finding incompetance extremely disconcerting and irritating, as well as braggarts and arrogant fools. Her attitude, once you know her however, is that of a sweet compassionate soul, always willing to lend a hand and wanting to save every patient within her power and accept losses when its not within her abilities, seeing her as a more rational, logical mind of the Gotei 13's Captains. She acts like a Drill Sergeant around her Division members, always on her toes during emergencies and always expecting the best during crisises and inspections. However, during times of peace, she is often nonchalant, even boisterous in her activities, even going as far as drinking in her office and trying to slack off paperwork, finding it 'annoying' and 'not worth the effort to fill out'. During battle, she often acts with keen, intelligent maneuvers, always thinking of strategies to either overpower or outwit her enemies, not one to stay on the sidelines for long. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Tremendous Spiritual Energy: As a Captain, Taiyō Ikidōri is a powerful Soul Reaper in terms of sheer Spiritual Power, having large stores and quantities, fully capable of reducing anyone below the rank of Lieutenant to their knees by Spiritual Pressure alone, and anyone feeling hers would feel the strain or incredible power behind it. Spiritual Energy Manipulation Specialist: Though not on par with Captain Kaze, she is quite adept in being able to manipulate Spiritual Energy for a number of practical and inventive uses, having been able to create specialized techniques and maneuvers due to this mastery. Zanjutsu Master: Despite having little to do with her Captainship, Taiyō is a very skilled swordsman, having learned many techniques and styles allowing her to fight at a master's level on par with other Captains, if not higher than rookie-class Captains. Kido Master: Due to the requirement to know Healing Kido to a masterful degree to attain the rank of Captain, Taiyō has studied and mastered almost every Kido she could research on, making her a skilled practitioner and genius at manipulating spells and discharging them instaneously, without incantation and with enough skill to retain its full power. It has been rumored, but not confirmed of her knowledge and mastery within the Forbidden Arts of Kido, though no one has ever attested to this fact or could back it up with evidence, though her being specializing in Kido could allow her to possess the skill and knowledge to do so. Hakuda Master: Despite being a 4th Division Captain, Taiyō is a frightening hand-to-hand combatant, rivaling even that of the Stealth Force's Captain-Commander/2nd Division Captain, having developed specialities in numerous styles of physical combat both in speed and strength employed in her maneuvers. This being said, she is also a quick and nimble fighter, able to make acrobatic maneuvers, instinct-reflexed moves, and react in timely, effective fashion. Hohō Master: A master in the art of using Flash Step, she is able to use it in a timely, quick fashion as well as preforming long-distanced 'steps', moving with speed and grace in and off the battlefield, her honed reflexes and techniques involving the art allow her to be unpredictable and swift in her movements. High Endurance: Taiyō, as a Captain as a high level of endurance, able to take many critical blows before succumbing to her injuries or wounds, and even so, has been able to fight at near optimum capacity. High Perception/Intelligence: Taiyō is a high intelligent individual, finding knowledge of most things regarding the Soul Society in multiple fields as well as the Gotei 13 and its history, even the study of other dimensions and their properties have been fascinating to her. Due to this, her high perception can usually pin or key in certain techniques, ideas, or methods used before her eyes as well as figuring out plots or hidden agendas by enemies or collegues. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Shinten: A specialized ointment created by the 4th Division as a anaesthetic for surgery and intense treatment. However, its secondary use is to induce unconsciousness of anyone touching a single drop of it, with low Spiritual Energy. This however goes for any being who's exhausted their own Spiritual Energy in battle, as seen with Yumichika was sent unconscious by Lieutenant Kira during the Fake Karakura Town Arc. Scalpels: Part of her Medical Kit, Taiyō is quite handy with a scalpel, both for operations of extreme sorts, and on the battlefield, throwing them like precision throwing knives at her enemies, quite sharp as they are able to pierce Hierro of Non-Espada class easily. Compact Mobile Hospital HQ: A invention created by Kaze Sasayaki, finding it to be useless to himself but found it approving to hand it over to the 4th Division's Captain. In all intents and purposes, a large mobile building has a thin layer of spiritual web-lining throughout its infrastructure, feeding it a current of Spiritual Energy when tapped correctly, causing it to either expand from the size of a pack of quarters, to the size of a rather large Mobile Hospital HQ. So far, Taiyō has made it quite useful for her most dangerous of missions. Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: Its Sealed Form takes on the appearance of a Wakizashi, often seen carried on the inside of either of her left sleeve. It has a butterfly wing designed tsuba, taking on a brass color identical to the oval pommel and end of the sheathe. The sheathe itself is a pink color, matching the pink threaded hilt. Name & Release Command: Lay Down, Kuīnzu Iriko (クイーンズが海参 Kuīnzu ga iriko, Lit Translation, "Slug Queen.") Shikai Form & Abilities: The Zanpakuto's changes in shape, becoming a Katana-long blade with strange grooves cut into the cutting end of the Zanpakuto. Its abilities revolve around healing, though it does contain a few aggressive qualities. Bankai Name: Bankai, Suragu Kuīnzu Iriko (スラグのの海参のクイーンズ Suragu no no iriko no kuīnzu, Lit Translation, "Slug Queen of slugs.") Bankai Form & Abilities: Suragu Kuīnzu Iriko's form drastically changes, from a enamored specialized sword, to a towering, large blue back-white slug. Its abilities revolve around healing and has a few unique abilities while in this form, able to travel at will and follow commands of its partner with ease, its sheer mass and thick skin makes it tough to harm or penetrate its body. Trivia/Behind the Scenes: *Taiyō Ikidōri's physical appearance is inspired by Kishi's NARUTO character, Tsunade. *Her Bankai Form and name is also inspired by Kishi's NARUTO Summon character, Katsuyu. Quote(s): (Rebuking Ryouken and Kukkyōna in front of Juushin Igen, Chidori, and Shiro Tategami) "You're in front of the sovereign ruler of Yurei Okuko. Mind your places and act better for your subordinates!" Category:4th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Captains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists